


Pet Project

by alycat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animalistic, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stepping into the laboratory, gun in hand, Jared expected it to be just another clean up job, the last steps of ridding the world of a mad scientist. But he had never expected the experiment he found inside to be one to change everything. Maybe Lehne had been insane to mix genes together the way he did, but he sure got something right when he created Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Project

**Author's Note:**

> Original warnings and notes from Livejournal:
> 
> _Pairing, rating & kinks:_ J2 - NC 17 - dub con, self-lubrication, animal traits
> 
> Written for [SPN Kinky Bang](http://spn_kinky_bang.livejournal.com). Art done by [Evian_fork](http://evian_fork.livejournal.com)

  


 

"What _is_ that?"

Jared turned around to see what his friend and co-worker was looking at and found himself standing in front of a wide window, looking into one of the display rooms that apparently were littered throughout the laboratory. Walking up to stand beside Sean he looked into the room and saw an animal stretched out on the floor, but it wasn't until he looked a second time that he realized why Sean had reacted the way he had.

"Dear god," Jared breathed out. "Is that a dog or a lizard?"

"I don't know," Sean said, looking away from the _thing_ in the room.

Turning his back to the window, Jared swallowed down the bile that threatened to rise in his throat at the thought of what horrible creatures had been created at the lab they were searching through. Jared knew they were the first to reach the second floor and he was already dreading going up to the third, the one that their intel said had been inhabited by the now-deceased head of the laboratory. With the horrible creations they had seen on the first two levels, he didn't know what to expect from the top floor but he was quite sure it would be something that would stay with him for quite some time. 

"The secondary crew will take care of... whatever that thing was," Sean said as they climbed the stairs to the top floors."If that is what we found on the lower levels, what on earth will we find in Lehne's private floor?"

Checking the safety on his gun for what must have been the tenth time since they entered the building, Jared rested his hand on the doorknob and looked over his shoulder to make sure that Sean was ready as well.

"I don't even want to know," Jared muttered. "One of the lab workers they arrested said that not even they were allowed in his private quarters so... who knows what we will find? I'm just sure it won't be good."

Sean merely nodded, holding his gun ready as Jared carefully opened the door, trying to not make any sound. What met them when they stepped inside was a resounding silence, so heavy he felt like it pressed against his eardrums. The corridor on the other side of the door stretched out ahead of them, no side doors, just a wide double door at the end and even from the distance Jared could see the heavy locks keeping people out. 

Or keeping something in. 

The two of them stopped at the doors and Jared held up the key card they had found on Lehne's body, breathing a sigh of relief as the doors slid open. They both stood still, guns ready, but nothing came at them from inside the apartment and carefully they moved inside. It was very unlike the labs on the lower levels, nothing like their sterile interior; instead they were faced with plush couches and a spotless kitchen. Carefully they moved through the room and Jared pointed for Sean to check the kitchen while he himself went towards a door that he thought led to a bedroom or guest room. 

"Anything?" he asked, barely loud enough for Sean to hear hm. 

Shaking his head Sean motioned towards another door opposite from where Jared was standing and with a nod they both opened their doors at the same time. Nothing could have prepared Jared for the sight that met him on the other side of the door. 

"What the..." he breathed out, keeping the gun aimed at the man on the other side. 

He stared at the naked form huddled on the floor, bright green eyes staring at him with nothing but pure fear in them. Walking into Lehne's private rooms he had prepared himself for the very worst, horrible mutations and experiments, but he hadn't prepared himself for the sight of the naked man in front of him. 

"Hey," Jared said quietly, not wanting to startle the man too much. 

A low whine filled the room and the man scrambled backwards, pushing himself into a corner and his upper lip rose to show off white teeth as the man hissed out a warning sound.

"Who are you?" Jared asked, not lowering the gun. 

The man didn't answer, but his green gaze flickered nervously around the room before coming back to Jared. Another low hiss left him as he curled in on himself, seemingly trying to make himself smaller. There was something about the movements of the man, a gracefulness that should be impossible for someone that large but that was still there.

"C'mon, talk to me," Jared pleaded. "Lehne is gone; he'll never hurt you again. He's gone."

He wasn't really surprised when the man didn't answer, by now he had stopped expecting answers but he did take a step closer to the huddled body in the corner. The man trembled in obvious fear and when Jared reached out with the hand not holding the gun, the man cowered away but instead of hissing he let out the most pitiful little whine that made Jared's eyes burn with the threat of tears. A thought struck him then and it was enough for him to take a quick step back.

"You're an experiment," he gasped, the thought pretty much confirmed when the man in front of him whimpered at the sound of his voice. "Can you talk?"

When he got no answer, he sighed and kneeled down in an attempt to not scare the skittish being in front of him. But in just that moment Sean came through the door.

"It seems empty here, Jay and... what the _fuck_?"

The man's voice was loud and the reaction in the green eyed man was instantaneous as he let out another loud hiss and moved lightning quick to get away and hide behind an armchair. 

"Jesus fuck, why didn't you call for me?" Sean asked, voice still too loud for Jared's liking but he couldn't really fault his partner for being upset.

"Look, I..."

"No, you know the protocol, you should have called me the second you found this man. And why is he naked? What the hell kind of fucked up place is this?" Sean snapped, walking around until he had the wild man in sight again and his gun was pointed straight at the man's head. 

"No!" Jared cried out and before he could think his action through he had placed himself between Sean and the naked man.

"Jared, what are you doing? Get out of the way, you don't know if he's dangerous!"

"He's not dangerous," Jared said, keeping his voice low.

"You don't know that," Sean protested. "We didn't think those damn cats on the bottom level would be dangerous, but Mike thought they actually might be poisonous. You have _no_ idea what messed up things Lehne has done with this...thing!"

Each word that Sean spoke was the truth, but Jared couldn't help but stand his ground, protecting the man on the floor and when he looked behind him he saw that the green eyes were locked on him and not on Sean. He wondered if the man even knew what a gun was, if he knew to be scared of it or if he was just scared because he and Sean were something he never had seen before. The thought made something clench in Jared's chest because the words rang true; he doubted the man had ever seen another human being except for Lehne himself.

"I think he's a..." Jared started and then he looked around the room, the comfortable furniture and the mattress in the corner that must be the man's sleeping place. "I think he's a pet."

That made Sean's eyes go wide and he looked around the room in surprise, seeing the very same things that Jared himself had seen.

"A pet? Lehne created himself a human pet?" he muttered. "How can you be sure?"

Jared breathed out a sigh of relief when his partner lowered the gun, clearly not seeing the man on the floor as a threat anymore. It might be stupid of them, but there was just something about the way the man trembled where he was pressed up against the armchair that was anything but threatening. 

"Look at this room," Jared said. "This isn't a cage, this is a home."

"Jared, we need you in examination room two. Now!"

Jared frowned down at the phone in his hand but he was in motion right away, half running down the corridors of The Center because he knew just which of the finds from Lehne's laboratory that were in room two. Crashing through the door he froze in place, taking in the scene in front of him. Mike and his team were all standing in the middle of the room and the man that Jared had discovered the day before was once more pressed into a corner, eyes full of terror and his teeth bared in a hiss.

"What happened?" he asked.

"He's shaken off the sedation much faster than he should," Mike explained. "And we thought, since he actually let you come close when you found him, maybe you could again?" 

That wasn't something that Jared himself was very sure of, he could still remember the way the man had looked at him when Jared had been the one slipping the needle into his arm to give him his first sedation. It had taken him a good hour of calm talking before the man had allowed him to come that close and the green eyes had looked at him with wounded betrayal before he had hissed and tried to get away. It had already been too late and he had been out within moments. 

"I don't think he trusts me much," Jared pointed out. 

The answer to his words was a low whine and the next second the man once more showed how fast he could be as he made his way around Mike and his crew but to Jared's surprise he didn't go for the still-open door, instead he pressed himself against Jared's leg. 

"Oh, really?" Mike said dryly. "At least he trusts you more than he does us."

Jared realized then that despite what had happened in the man's room at laboratory, Jared must be the only one that had acted at least a little bit nice to him. Carefully he let his hand fall down to rest on the man's head, feeling soft hair under the tips of his fingers and to his surprise he was rewarded with a low rumbling. It took him a few long moments before he realized that the man was _purring_.

"We have done quite a few tests," Mike said, looking down at the man on the floor. "It looks like Lehne created himself a human cat."

"What?" Jared managed to get out, the volume of his voice making the man beside him flinch.

"He might look human, but there are a _lot_ of feline genes in there as well. I've never seen anything like it. He's a lot smarter than your regular house cat, but what it comes down to is that he can't talk even though he has all the equipment for speech. I don't know why, but Lehne made himself a pet. From what I can see that is all he is. And he's harmless."

Jared continued to stroke his fingers through the man's hair, so much softer than any human's, soft like a cat's fur. The man purred softly, pushing up into the touch and Jared understood why Mike would call him harmless, something _less_ threatening than the purring man was hard to imagine.

"What will happen to him?" Jared asked, looking down into half-lidded eyes that showed nothing of the fear from a few minutes earlier.

Mike looked away then, fiddling with a long syringe that he was sure was meant for the feline man.

"HQ is talking about termination,” Mike said, looking over to the purring man. "He is of no real use to The Center and you know they like tying up loose ends."

"No!" Jared cried out, startling the man at his feet enough for him to hiss and pull away.

For the first time Jared was the one reacting faster as he fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around the scared man, holding him close and feeling the trembling running through his body. The man was fighting against the grip but even with his lithe, graceful body he had nothing on Jared's bulk and whatever thoughts went through his feline brain, he seemed to understand that he wouldn't get away. A low, disgruntled sound left him but he went limp in Jared's arms, green eyes darting around the room. 

"I'm not... You can't kill him just because he's _not_ dangerous; that's messed up. I can... I don't know but..." Jared looked down at the man in his arms. "I can take care of him."

The room was quiet apart from the shifting of the man beside him, a low protest to the grip Jared had on him and had no plans to release until he had made sure that the man he had rescued would stay saved.

"Jared," Mike said, syringe still in hand. "I'm not sure you'd be allowed to do that. I know that Jensen was raised as a pet but..."

"What did you call him?"

Mike blinked in confusion for a moment before he sighed and took a step backwards, something that made the man in his arms relax further.

"Jensen," Mike said again. "We found the name in Lehne's private diary, his most cherished creation, made to keep the insane genius company and since he was the only thing you found in there, it stands to reason that he is Jensen."

"Jensen," Jared breathed out. It was an unusual name that fit the feline perfectly and Jared liked the way it rolled off his tongue. 

When Jared spoke his name, Jensen resumed his purring, once more pressing his bare body up against Jared and practically climbing up his lap. That was the first time Jared fully comprehended that it was a naked _man_ he was holding close to his body, because no matter what Jensen was on the inside, there was no denying what he was on the outside. 

"He has a name, none of the other experiments did," Jared said, one arm wrapping around Jensen's naked waist. "We can't kill him, he might not be sentient, but he's damn close."

"What is happening here?"

The voice sounded like whiplash through the room, making Jensen once more trying to get away but Jared knew the owner of that voice so he pulled the man even closer in an attempt to shield him from whatever harm might come his way. 

"Morgan," Jared said, for the first time not standing up to salute the man who was his superior and one of the people that had founded The Center to begin with. "Rosenbaum tells me that you plan to put Jensen down. You can't do that!"

"I can't?" Morgan asked, his face void of any expression.

One didn't argue with Morgan. That much everyone knew within hours of working for The Center and it was a knowledge that Jared himself had always considered to be a rule. But still, with Jensen's naked body trembling in his arms he knew that there was no way he could walk away without a protest no matter what might happen when he spoke up to the man looking down upon him. 

"You shouldn't," Jared said. "He's no threat, you know that."

"We don't keep specimens around out of kindness of our hearts, Padalecki," Morgan pointed out.

"I can take care of him," Jared said. "You know I can. He trusts me, after all. I think he could learn to be happy with me."

Morgan looked down to where Jensen was still attempting to mold his body to Jared, his head finding its way in under Jared's chin and the soft puffs of breath against Jared’s neck felt warm and comforting. 

"We don't really save specimens to make sure they are happy, either," Morgan said, looking between the two men. "I'm more interested in how much he can be taught, how much he can understand with the proper training but it seems he's smart enough to only relax around you. Fine, Padalecki. Take him home, if he shows any violence he will be put down. Just train him, and we expect reports. Never forget that he belongs to The Center."

Without another word Morgan turned on the spot and walked out of the room again and Jared could feel the tension drain away with every fading footstep. Jared sat on the floor, arms around Jensen and feeling quite stunned at how easy it had been. Slowly he looked down to the man in his arms, stroking fingers soothingly over the muscled back and he was rewarded by a content purring. 

"I guess I'll..." Jared said, stopping when Jensen looked up and met his gaze head on. "I think it's time to take you home."

Feeling exhaustion in every part of his body, Jared collapsed down on his bed, heaving out a deep sigh as he allowed his eyes to drift shut. As soft and pliant as Jensen could be when he was relaxed, getting the feline man into Jared's car had been nothing short of a battle and Jared had the marks to show for it. He was grateful for the fact that no matter how feline Jensen was, at least Lehne hadn't been insane enough to give the man claws. His nails could do damage enough.

In the end it had taken another dose of sedation to make it possible to get Jensen into soft drawstring pants and a t-shirt and then into the car. Jared thought about the man he had put into his guest bedroom, how different he had looked with pale skin hidden away from view. He had looked human. 

Jared was just about to drift off to sleep when he was disturbed but a loud thump followed by a high pitched sound that he until that moment would have sworn only true cats could do. Stumbling out of bed he found himself half tripping his way to the room he had left Jensen in but the second he pushed the door open he was frozen in place, taking in the scene in front of him. 

Jensen sat in the middle of the floor, just as still as Jared himself was, and his green eyes were locked on Jared's, so many emotions flickering over his face that Jared couldn't really tell them apart but he was sure he could see anger, betrayal, hurt and something that he could only label as guilt there. Jensen must have been tugging at his clothes, because they were torn in several places, pants tugged down enough to show off a good part of his hip and upper thigh but it was obvious that the man hadn't understood how to untie the drawstring and instead only managed to pull it even tighter. 

"Oh," Jared choked out, torn between being stunned and an urge to laugh. "Jensen..."

A low whine left the man on the floor as he once more started to struggle with his clothes, obviously _not_ happy to be forced into human clothing and it hit Jared that it was probably the first time the man had ever been dressed. Turning his back to Jared, Jensen tore at his shirt, a hiss leaving his lips when it pulled too tight around his neck and he let go, coughing and turning around to glare at Jared. 

"Hey, don't go blaming this on _me_ ," Jared protested before he could stop himself.

Jensen's gaze was nothing short of scathing and Jared couldn't really fault him for that, he had been the one holding Jensen in his arms the last two times they had sedated him after all. Come to think about it, he was amazed Jensen didn't flat out hate him. 

"Fine," Jared muttered. "Guess I'll have to ease you into wearing clothes. Hold still."

The last words were said when Jensen once more tried to scamper away, quite clearly distrustful of Jared.

"Jensen!" Jared said, trying to sound stern. 

At the sound of his own name, Jensen stilled even though he was still eying Jared dubiously when he approached. Trying not to startle the skittish man, Jared knelt down beside him and reached out to help him out of the restricting clothes. At first Jensen seemed ready to bolt but then he must have realized what Jared was attempting to do and in an instant his body language changed, instead of trying to get away he was arching into the touch and willingly shifting whatever way Jared nudged him. Once the last piece of torn clothing had been discarded the feline man was purring deep in his chest. 

Jared tried to _not_ notice the play of muscles under freckled skin, the grace with which the man moved, but it was a hard thing to ignore. Jensen had an innocent sensuality to him that made Jared's mouth go dry and the crotch of his jeans became just a little bit too tight. Not only was Jensen gorgeous, but the whole being naked thing didn't help Jared's focus. 

Jensen pressed the full length of his body against Jared, purring happily once he was free of the clothes and all his previous anger seemed to have fallen away together with the clothes; instead he was attempting to get as close to Jared as possible. Wrapping his arms around Jensen was easy, the heat of his skin felt pleasant under Jared's hands and despite what had happened earlier, Jensen's whole body language showed how much he still trusted Jared. 

Suddenly Jensen did something that shattered what little hold Jared had on himself: the man pushed up to drag his tongue over Jared's neck.

"Jesus fuck," Jared moaned.

Apparently Lehne had changed at least _one_ part of Jensen's body as well as his mind, because the tongue that dragged over Jared's skin was scratchy, a rough slide that felt a thousand times better than Jared would ever have expected. It also looked like Jensen appreciated Jared's reaction because he was quick to once more lick over Jared's neck, that time angling until his tongue dragged over the sensitive skin behind Jared's ear.

"Jensen. What are you... oh god..."

Jared knew that apart from his appearance, Jensen was very much a pet and there was no way his mind would know what filthy thoughts were penetrating Jared's mind at the feel of soft skin and the deep rumbling of the feline man's purrs. Without really thinking about it, Jared's hands slid down Jensen's sides to curve over the man's hips, making him squirm when the tender touch apparently tickled him. 

"No, we can't..." Jared mumbled but he still allowed Jensen's tongue to caress his skin for several more minutes before he forced himself to stand up. "I need sleep but I don't think I should leave you here."

Jensen's eyes darted towards the door and Jared wondered just how much the man understood of the words Jared spoke. How much of a human did still linger within him?

"Well, it's a big bed so I guess..."

He didn't speak out more, instead he walked to the door and he wasn't really surprised when Jensen followed him, graceful body moving with each step and Jared stopped to brush his fingers through his new pet's hair before he pushed the door to his bedroom open. For a moment Jensen only peered around Jared, taking in the room with a curious expression but then he exploded into motion, darting into the room. Jared had thought he would move around the room, explore every inch of it but instead the man climbed up on the bed and stretched out with a content sigh. 

"Hey, that's my bed," Jared protested.

Slits of green met him but then Jensen just stretched out on his side, still purring low, and Jared was quite sure it was a losing battle he was fighting. Looking down at Jensen he wondered what he had expected when he brought the man home, but it hadn't been for him to land himself a bed partner.

"At least move over so I can fit on the bed as well," Jared muttered before he walked across the hall to the bathroom. 

He wasn't really surprised when he heard Jensen getting off the bed to follow him. Apparently Jensen had decided that Jared was okay to trust, and also to not really let out of his sight no matter how Jared tried to nudge him out the door again. In the end Jared gave up and left Jared sitting curled up on the floor while he removed his own clothes and got into the shower. What he hadn't expected was the feline man's reaction to him turning the water on though, because the second the water hit the tiles, making droplets splash out into the room, Jensen hissed and was out of the bathroom faster than Jared would ever have expected him to move.

"Afraid of water," Jared chuckled to himself. "Guess I should have seen that one coming."

At least that meant he would be able to take a shower without too-intelligent green eyes watching his every move.

Two weeks with Jensen in his home, and Jared had never before realized how _good_ it could feel to come home from work. Coming home to an empty apartment had never been something he liked, but coming home to a softly purring Jensen that did the best he could to wrap himself around Jared the second he got inside the door was something entirely different.

"Jensen," Jared laughed, scratching his fingers through soft hair. "Can't you at least let me get inside before you attack me?"

Jensen only answered by purring once more and then nudging his way in under Jared's shirt to lick a stripe over his bare belly. It was something Jared had noticed Jensen doing more and more over the last few days, finding a way to get his tongue on Jared's skin. And it felt good, too damn good because Jared couldn't stop the low moan when that tongue scraped over his skin with its unusual mixture of soft and scratchy. When Jensen finally pulled back, sitting down on the floor and looking up at Jared, it was obvious that his pet had learned a new trick.

"Oh, I see you found a way out of the shorts," Jared sighed when he was presented with the flawless expanse of freckled skin. 

Stretching gracefully, Jensen looked beyond pleased with himself and Jared couldn't even find it in himself to scold the man. In the weeks since Jensen had arrived, clothes had been the one point where they kept butting heads time and time again. Jared just wasn't comfortable with Jensen's nakedness; it was plain _weird_ to have a beautiful, naked man pressing himself close to Jared all the time but even when Jared gave up on tees and pants in favor of soft shorts it looked like Jensen would not give in without a fight. 

"One more try," Jared said, walking towards his bedroom with Jensen following in his footsteps, the man moving easily and almost soundlessly on all fours throughout the house. "Here, I got something for you."

He could feel Jensen's gaze on him when he dropped his bag on the bed and walked over to the closet to get the loincloth that had been his last resort. It was less clothing than Jared would have preferred, but at least the short, soft fabric wouldn't be in the way for Jensen when he moved around the apartment. Getting Jensen to accept it, now that was another thing altogether. 

"Come here, Jen," he said without thinking.

Jensen looked at him, but didn't take a step closer to Jared and if he didn't know better, he could have sworn that the feline man looked annoyed. 

"Look," Jared said knowing full well that he was pleading. "Just wear this and I promise to get you some tuna, or maybe even shrimp."

At the mention of what he knew was Jensen's favorite food, the man moved closer, dubiously eyeing the garment in Jared's hand but once he was close enough for Jared to touch, he purred softly when Jared stroked one hand over freckled shoulders. 

"C'mon, get up," he said and nudged Jensen.

He knew that the man _could_ stand on two legs, and walk quite easily, that much Mike and his team had figured out during Jensen's time with them, but for some reason the man always looked like he suffered when he was forced to stand up.

"I know you can," Jared pointed out. "Just while I get this on, please, Jensen?"

Huffing to himself, Jensen scrambled up on two legs and the motion made one of Jared's hands drag up his side, causing the man to shiver and lean into the touch. Jared had touched Jensen before, many times even but something was different this time because suddenly Jensen whined and clung to him, slender hips pushing against Jared's thigh. It didn't take many seconds for him to catch up, not when he could feel Jensen's bare cock harden against his leg at the same time as Jensen let out a high pitched keening sound.

"What? Oh fuck, no," Jared groaned, eyes slamming shut against the sudden wave of emotions that crashed over him.

For all the times he had seen Jensen naked, and all the times Jensen's tongue had traveled over Jared's skin, there had always been an innocence to each touch. That innocence was nowhere to be found when Jensen's fingers dug into Jared's biceps and the man arched his body against Jared's in a motion so fluid it made Jared's mouth go dry. Looking down he was met with eyes that were wide in surprise and confusion and suddenly Jared realized that Jensen had no idea what was happening, all his reactions were pure instinct in that moment and that was reason enough to not push him away.

"Jesus," Jared hissed "You've never... Fucking hell that should not be hot..."

Jensen whimpered and buried his face against Jared's neck, pink tongue flicking out to drag over his skin at the same time as the man rolled his hips forward, eagerly searching more friction. The man whimpered at the rough drag of his bare cock against Jared's jeans but he didn't stop rocking against Jared. When he started to reach down, Jared was sure he meant to push Jensen away, to tell him off, but instead he found his hand wrapping around the human pet's hard cock, stroking pre-come down the length. 

When the new sensations shot through Jensen, the man _mewled_ , trembling and arching against Jared and his short, blunt nails cut into Jared's shoulders. The pinpricks of pain sent a shockwave of want through Jared and he firmly ignored the little voice in the back of his mind, the one that told him to stop, to put an end to what was happening. Instead he started jerking Jensen off, relishing every little broken moan and whimper that left the man as Jared worked him closer and closer to orgasm. 

Pulling back slightly he looked down into green eyes but to his surprise, Jensen's pupils were for the first time those of a cat, dark slits that didn't focus on Jared but were too lost in chasing the pleasure. Jensen whined when Jared brushed his fingers over the head of his cock, a fingertip sliding over the slit and Jared moaned when he felt the hot flesh in his hand twitch, more pre-come slicking the way. Leaning forward, Jensen returned to licking over Jared's neck, pushing his face in under the hem of his shirt and Jared was suddenly aware just how hard his own cock was. It shouldn't be hot, having Jensen arching into his body, not when he knew that Jensen wasn't more than a clever pet but apparently Jared's body hadn't gotten the memo because all his cock seemed to be aware of was that Jared had a naked, gorgeous man in his arms. 

"So sick," Jared muttered but he didn't stop stroking Jensen's cock with one big hand at the same time as his other hand reached around to cup the feline man's ass. "So fucking good..."

Not for the first time was Jared aware just how soft the hairs on Jensen's body were, silken strands that could rival those of any cat and feeling the softness of the man's ass had Jared's cock twitching where it was trapped inside his jeans. Suddenly the sounds that came from Jensen ended and the man threw his head back, soft pink lips falling open as a keening filled the air and the next second Jared felt the wet heat of Jensen's release soaking through his jeans and shirt. 

"Fuck," Jared groaned at the same time as Jensen whined and shivered in his arms, cock pulsing in his grip and the movements of his hand turned slick while he stroked Jensen through what was sure to be his very first orgasm. 

A deep purr rolled through Jensen's body and when the man licked his way up Jared's neck to press his tongue against the corner of Jared's mouth, he came with a half choked cry, pressing himself against Jensen's pliant body. Slowly coming down from his release he looked down at the man in his arms just in time to see his pupils change back to their human look and there was something close to a smile on the man's lips. Skin covered with a thin sheen of sweat, eyes still glassy from his release and wet spots of white on his body, Jensen looked more debauched than anyone Jared had ever seen. The thing that really got to him though was the way Jensen simply rested in Jared's arms, looking content and sated. 

"Damn it," Jared mumbled, but he couldn't make himself let go of Jensen, couldn't push him away. "I was just supposed to get you into some clothes...not make you..."

Jensen looked down at the loincloth still draped over Jared's arm and then down over his own body to where his cock was softening, still wet with his come. A part of Jared wanted to drop to his knees, lick Jensen clean, but instead he pushed Jensen's legs apart to get the garment on him. To his surprise, Jensen just hummed low in his throat and allowed Jared to put the cloth on him without trying to get it off once the last knot was in place.

"Mike, I think something is wrong with Jensen."

Jared leaned against the doorframe as he watched where Jensen was finally dozing on the couch, loincloth once more in place to cover him but only because Jared had tied it in place once more.

"What?" Mike mumbled. "What the hell, Jared? Do you know what time it is?"

Actually Jared was very much aware what time it was, because he had been listening to Jensen making the most pitiful sounds until three AM when the man had finally fallen asleep and Jared had been able to slip the clothing back on. He had no idea why, over the last week, Jensen had been so against the clothing when the loincloth had caused no problem during the first week he had worn it. 

"I know, but Mike, listen to me," Jared said, forcing his voice to stay low enough that he didn't wake up his pet. "It's Jensen."

"Piece of sh..." he heard Mike grumble. "Okay okay, what is wrong with your pretty little cat?"

Glaring down at the phone in his hand, Jared chose to ignore that comment because he knew that while Mike might be mostly fond of Jensen, he still didn't see him as more than a lab experiment without any real use. Having lived with Jensen for so long, Jared knew better and Jensen was _not_ useless. 

"He's been...upset, the last few days," Jared sighed. "He goes around making the most desperate little noises almost _all_ the time and he isn't very interested in food. Not even shrimp. And the clothing, he just refuses it."

"He's a cat, Jared," Mike said and when Jared tried to protest the man went on. "Look, I know he might look human and all that and I have no doubt you care for him but what it comes down to is that on the inside, in his mind, he _is_ a cat. Like it or not. And cats are not supposed to appreciate clothes."

Jared looked down to where Jensen was shifting restlessly in his sleep.

"He's been okay with the loincloth," Jared said. "Until recently and... well, he acts a bit...weird. Please Mike, can you come over?"

"What? Now?" Mike sighed.

"Mike, do you remember that time in Rio when..."

"Fine, I'm on my way. You swore never to mention that again. Fucker."

Mike ended the call and Jared couldn't feel bad about almost blackmailing the man to come over, the mere thought of trying to get Jensen into the lab for tests was something Jared just didn't want to be a part of attempting. He had no doubt something like that would end with someone hurt, and he wasn't sure if it would be worse if that someone was him or Jensen. 

"What is wrong with you?" Jared breathed out, walking over to run fingers through Jensen's soft hair. 

He didn't want to think of some of the things Jensen had done lately, the way he arched himself against Jared, hips snapping against him in what Jared was very sure was a chase for another orgasm but after that first time he had refused to do anything like that with the man. The guilt was still settling deep in his belly if he thought about it, not because Jensen had disliked it but because Jared should have known better. Even worse was the fact that if he closed his eyes, he could too easily remember just what Jensen had looked like when he came, how damn _beautiful_ he had been. These were thoughts that Jared knew he shouldn't have, not about his pet. 

Silently he walked into the kitchen and despite the late hour, or early depending on how you saw it, he reached into the fridge to grab himself a beer that he half drained in a few deep gulps. By the time the doorbell rang, he had already emptied another bottle as well but at least Jensen had kept on sleeping. The chime of the doorbell put a sudden end to that, though. 

The loud thump followed by a hiss told Jared that Jensen was fully awake and when the hissing continued, followed by something that sounded too much like a meow to be coming from human lips, Jared had to guess that Jensen was not happy about being woken up. 

"It's nothing to worry about," Jared tried to soothe him when he stepped out into the living room but Jensen just glared at him from where he was crouched down next to the couch. "Mike is here to have a look at you, see what has made you so upset lately."

Jensen bared his teeth at Jared and shifted to hide between the couch and wall, something that he was too big to really manage but that didn't stop him from trying. 

"Hey Mike," Jared said when he opened the front door. "Thank you for coming."

"Bastard," Mike greeted, but he did so with a smile so Jared figured he was forgiven for making his friend come over. "Where is the little...oh, there he is."

Jensen looked at the two men from his hiding spot, green eyes peering hesitantly at them from the other side of the couch and when he saw Mike he hissed once more. If Jared had thought Jensen would hide even more when seeing Mike, he had been very much mistaken because instead his pet moved quickly across the floor, putting himself between Jared and Mike. 

"Well, hello there...Jesus fuck!"

Mike jumped away when Jensen raised a hand and tried to slash Mike's leg, hitting hard enough for it to most likely be painful even with the lack of claws. 

"What on.. Jensen!" Jared protested. "I'm so sorry, I have no idea why..."

A deep purring interrupted him when Jensen pressed himself against Jared's legs, arching himself sinfully against Jared at the same time as he didn't take his eyes off Mike for a second. There was no doubt in Jared's mind that had he been able to, Jensen would have screamed _mine_ but he didn't need to, the sentiment was quite obvious even without words. 

Mike didn't say anything, he just looked between Jared and Jensen a few times before he walked over to the coffee table and put down his bag, picking out a long syringe from one of the bags. Within a second Jensen wasn't in front of Jared anymore, instead he whined and hid behind Jared, hands gripping Jared's hips as he pressed close.

"Mike," Jared warned, turning around to wrap his arms around Jensen. 

The second his arms surrounded Jensen, the man forgot all about Mike in favor of arching his body against Jared, a purring deeply and his fingers fell down to his loincloth, trying to get the knots away. 

"Well damn," Mike muttered, putting the syringe away. "What the _hell_ , Jared?"

Jared blinked up at his friend, trying to ignore the way Jensen's body was moving sinuously against his, the purr making his body rumble and that perfect tongue flicked over Jared's neck. 

"What?" Jared asked, trying to keep Jensen's hands from removing the loincloth at the same time as he willed his hard-on to go down. 

"What did you do?" Mike sighed, flopping down on the couch. 

"I didn't do anything," Jared said quickly, refusing to think about the way Jensen's release had felt splattered on his skin. 

Mike didn't look like he believed a word Jared was saying, but he didn't push it, instead he slowly moved closer to where Jensen was rubbing himself against Jared.

"Jensen, let me have a look at you," he said in a soothing tone.

Jensen looked back over his shoulder, eyes narrowed into slits and Jared really wasn't surprised when the man hissed. It didn't make Mike stop though and he closed the distance between them, putting a hand on Jensen's shoulder. The feline man flinched and Jared was quite sure that it was only his hands on Jensen's body that kept the man in place.

"Shhh, it's okay, Jen," he mumbled into soft, tousled hair. "I won't let him hurt you, I promise."

Beneath his hands he could feel Jensen shiver, but the man kept in place when Mike took up a small device from his pocket and pressed it against the pulse point below Jensen's ear, waiting a second for it to make a beeping sound before he pulled it back and looked down on it. Jared forced back a smile when Jensen reached up to rub indignantly at the spot where the device had touched his skin.

"A bit feverish there, aren't we?" Mike mumbled. "I wonder if... Jared, hold him still, I need a blood sample."

He must have said that word enough during the initial testing for Jensen to know what it was about because the man tried to scramble away, hissing in protest when Jared held him in place. It wasn't the easiest thing to do, Jensen wasn't a small house cat after all and he had strength and flexibility enough for it to be hard to hold him. 

"Just one... there we go..." 

Jensen whined when the syringe pushed into his arm but he went limp against Jared's body, hiding his face away from where Mike was drawing a vial of blood. 

"Good boy," Jared said, stroking over Jensen's hair and pretending like he didn't feel the twitch of the man's cock through two layers of clothing. "You did well, Jensen."

Purring softly, Jensen relaxed when Mike stepped away from him, holding the little vial in his hand and dropping it into a strange little machine he pulled from his bag, watching as symbols and numbers flashed on a small screen. The surprised hiss that left his friend made Jared tense up and he filled with dread when Mike slowly turned on him, one eyebrow raised.

"One can find out the most interesting things with someone's bloodwork," Mike said in a way that was much too casual for Jared's liking. "Did you know that, Jared?"

"I did," Jared answered through gritted teeth, willing the discussion to be over already. 

"For example," Mike went on. "I just found out that Lehne not only played with species DNA in his little experiments, apparently he played with gender DNA as well, because that pretty little cat of yours? He is in heat, and I'm very sure that shouldn't happen to males, human _or_ cat."

Looking down at the man pressed up against him, miles and miles of smooth skin, Jared thought he could see a satisfied little smirk on Jensen's lips but it was gone before he could be sure.

"He's in...heat?" Jared asked, slightly stunned, tugging his pet closer. "What...how? Wait, did Lehne create him to be a...sex toy?"

The thought was enough for sour bile to rise in his throat, but to his relief Mike was quick to protest.

"No, no," Mike said. "I don't think this was ever meant to happen. Jensen wasn't made to be...sexual. But...if he ever was, a heat cycle could be triggered."

Realization dawned on Jared when Mike looked at him, unspoken question in his eyes and he felt his cheeks heat up. Squeezing his eyes shut he still held Jensen close and he knew that it was admitting to what Mike wanted to ask.

"Damnit, Jared," Mike sighed.

"I didn't..." Jared started, voice hitching when Jensen nuzzled his neck and licked over bare skin once more. "Damnit, Jensen, _not_ the time!"

Mike laughed at that, sinking down on the couch with a sigh, shaking his head at Jared.

"For him it is," Mike pointed out. "Whatever you did, and stop looking at me like that, obviously you did _something_ and that triggered him. He wants to be mated. Craves it."

There was no need for Jared to question it, not when Jensen was rubbing himself against Jared with sinuous movements, purring softly in a way that made it obvious that he had forgotten all about Mike and the syringe in favor of...

"Damn," Jared groaned.

"That's one way of putting it," Mike muttered. "What on earth made you get...freaky with a pet?"

"It wasn't like that," Jared said quickly. "He was purring and licking me and...fucking...rutting against me. I just wanted him to get the release he needed."

Mike started laughing then, leaning back against the back of the couch and his head tipping back. The sound was enough to startle Jensen and the feline pulled away from Jensen, turning around to look at the laughing man on the couch. 

"Mike?" Jared asked.

"You must have had the thoughts, Jared," Mike answered. "Or that cat of yours wouldn't have picked up on it enough to get an erection. The rest of it? That just sounds like your standard manipulative feline. He got what he wanted, didn't he?"

Jared scowled at his friend while at the same time his own cock hardened at the memory of how it had felt with Jensen pressed so closely up against him, the way his agile body had moved. 

"You're saying he _made_ me touch him?" Jared scoffed.

"No," Mike said. "I'm saying _you_ made him want you to touch him. Cats tend to get what they want."

As if he wanted to prove what Mike was saying, Jensen moved closer again, muscles rippling when he pressed up against Jared at the same time as his hands fell down to push at the loincloth again, trying to get it off.

"Jensen is fine," Mike said, getting up from the couch and starting to gather his things. "He will just be very vocal and very...uhm...friendly, during his heat."

"Understatement," Jared muttered. "Hey, no, Jensen! Stop that!"

He scrambled away from the pet when Jensen gave up in his own clothing and instead tried to get Jared's pants off, nimble fingers finding their way up under his shirt.

"And that's my call to leave," Mike said. "Good luck with...however you plan to solve this. Just...don't tell me. Really."

"Wait," Jared pleaded. "How long will he be like this?"

Mike didn't answer until he was at the front door, pausing to look back to where Jared was struggling to keep Jensen's roaming hands under control.

"I have no idea, he's not a cat for real after all, he's human. Sort of. It might last a week, it might last until he gets...mated. We'll just wait and see."

Just before the man closed the door Jared managed to get one last question out.

"Can he get...pregnant?"

Mike left the apartment, laughing so hard that Jared barely heard his parting words.

"Dude, he's not a girl. Males don't get pregnant. Moron."

The door clicked shut before Jared had the time to point out that males didn't go into heat either.

Jared groaned when Jensen got up on the couch beside him, a happy meowing sound spilling from his lips before he was pushing his head in under Jared's chin. It had been days since Mike's visit, a full week since Jensen had started showing the signs of heat and still there were no signs that it was going to pass. In fact, it just seemed to get worse with each day passing and Jared felt bad each day when Jensen met him inside the door, rubbing himself against Jared with small, pleading noises. Mike kept asking him each day how Jensen was doing and Jared was grateful for the fact that all the finds from Lehne's laboratory were enough to keep him busy most of the time.

Now it was the weekend though and weekend meant no getting away from his very friendly pet, since Mike and the others at work had just laughed in his face when he suggested going out. Jared loved his work, but he had to admit to himself that working for the people he was, just didn't leave much room for socializing with people that didn't know how to handle a machine gun, or kill someone with their bare hands. And so he was stuck in his house, Jensen a constant presence right next to him and he tried to not think of how damn _good_ the pet smelled. That was easier said than done, though, with the way Jensen was always trying to get closer and closer to him.

With an annoyed huff Jared pushed the feline man away, making him fall down to the floor and Jensen looked up at him with a wounded look in his green eyes, head lowered and Jared was sure that if Jensen had whiskers, they would be drooping right about then.

"Fuck, I'm an asshole," he muttered, reaching out to stroke his fingers through Jensen's hair.

Jensen flinched slightly but the second he realized that Jared wasn't pushing him away anymore, he was back to rubbing himself up against Jared's legs and Jared tried to not think about the way he could feel the hot length of Jensen's erection through the thin material of his loincloth. A low whimper left Jensen and it sounded so miserable that Jared pulled back slightly, looking down to see Jensen push at his clothing, almost sobbing each time the movement made the cloth drag against his cock.

"You're really not making this easier for me," Jared sighed.

His pet's distress was obvious, after one week of constant arousal he was sure that the man must be in pain and Mike had yet to find a way to make the heat end. Jensen looked up at him with so much pleading in his eyes that it made Jared's heart clench and his hands were moving before he could really think about it, leaning down to loosen the knots and let the garment fall to the floor.

The sound that Jensen let out was one of pure bliss, but if Jared had thought that his pet would take the chance to rub against him, to search for Jared's hand to once more touch him, he was sorely mistaken. Instead Jensen spun around, presenting a perfectly rounded ass to Jared. Groaning Jared closed his eyes, cursing his own stupidity at the same time as he could feel his own willpower fade away. When he opened his eyes again, Jensen had scooted even closer, legs spread wide and he looked back over his shoulder towards Jared, gaze pleading as he wiggled his ass in the most blatant invitation Jared had ever seen.

"You really know what you want, eh?" Jared sighed.

Considering the times over the last week that he had been forced to wash Jensen's clothing, he knew one thing for sure; Jensen might not be able to get pregnant, but his body knew just how to prepare for penetration and in the warm light from the lamp above, Jared could see just how wet and ready Jensen actually was. He could _smell_ it as well, an intoxicating fragrance that made his cock twitch in anticipation and even before Jared's hands fell to his own crotch he knew just how doomed he was.

"I can't say no to you," he mumbled, stroking one hand over Jensen's hips. "Fuck…"

Jensen responded by arching his body, pressing back against Jared at the same time as a deep purr made his whole body vibrate, a happy, pleading sound. Jared's free hand fumbled to get his jeans open and pushed aside and his hand on Jensen's warm skin moved to brush fingertips over where Jensen was hot and wet. 

A sharp keening filled the air and Jared felt the furled skin twitch under his touch, Jensen pushing back in an attempt to feel more. Jensen's skin was incredible under his touch and the scent of Jensen's slick was enough for Jared's head to spin, leaning in to catch more of the sweet, intoxicating smell.

"How can you smell so damn good?" Jared muttered to himself, even though he knew the answer himself. 

Once the heat had started, Jensen's body had been focused on one thing and one thing only; getting mated. The slick was clearly produced to ease the way for penetration but its very scent made Jared's cock harden even further, pushing his need for more higher and higher and he was leaning forward, dragging his tongue over the slick rim before he could think of it. To his surprise, the man in front of him came at the first brush of Jared's tongue, graceful body arching and writhing and there was no way Jared would pull back, he craved more just as much as Jensen did.

"So fucking good," Jared moaned before he pressed his tongue inside, feeling the way Jensen's ass parted to let him inside.

Jensen was practically riding Jared's tongue, arching back to get more and when Jared pushed one hand down between Jensen's legs he wasn't surprised to find Jensen rock hard still. Even with his orgasm still working its way through him, making Jensen's hole twitch around his tongue, the feline man would find no true satisfaction until he had been properly bred. Hearing the deep, animalistic sounds that came from Jensen, Jared found himself wishing the man had the ability to speak, to voice the need that was consuming the both of them. Even with the knowledge that Jensen hadn't been created for sexual purposes, Jared couldn't help but think that he was perfect for it. Jensen's whole body was trembling, back arching beautifully and his taste on Jared's tongue was nothing short of perfection, a sweetness to it that human bodies could never replicate.

With one last deep thrust of his tongue, Jared pulled back and placed himself behind Jensen, looking down to where Jensen was still slightly open from his tongue. When he first put the head of his cock at the small opening, the man in front of him tensed up, a low whine leaving him, but the second Jared pushed his cockhead inside Jensen moaned and relaxed.

"Fucking hell," Jared gasped. "Never felt anything like... god... so good."

Jensen's ass was like nothing Jared had experienced before, slick tightness that flexed around him and Jared had to take a few deep breaths to stop himself from coming when he slowly slid all the way inside. The trembling that shook Jensen felt amazing around Jared’s cock, sparking sensations up his spine.

"So very gorgeous," Jared said, his hands gripping Jensen's hips tightly to keep the man in place.

He waited, buried balls deep inside his pet, until he knew he would keep himself in check. Only then did he pull back, a slow glide that had them both moaning loudly. Taking another deep breath, Jared slammed in deep and hard, watching as Jensen's hands slid over the floor beneath him, not giving him enough leverage to really push back. Unable to control himself, Jared took Jensen hard, hips snapping forward time and time again and he felt Jensen practically writhe on his cock, trying to get him back inside each time Jared pulled back. 

Never before had Jared been with someone who _loved_ it as much as Jensen did. The feline man had no inhibitions, no thoughts to quiet himself from the desperate noises that were pushed out of him each time Jared buried himself in the sweetest ass he'd ever had. 

"I wonder... if you can come... just from..." Jared got out between deep breaths but before he could even finish the thought, Jensen cried out when his second orgasm hit.

If Jared thought the man had been tight before, it had nothing on the way Jensen's body clenched down around his cock, tightness so velvety soft that it made every coherent thought fade away in favor of fucking. With the way Jensen moved, arching, with his legs spread wide to give Jared easy access to his ass, Jared was sure that the man was working on pure instinct, a basic need that made him responsive in a way that made Jared's cock ache with need. Inner muscles fluttered around him and it was only pure willpower that kept him in check, made it possible to drag it out. 

"Wanna feel you.... good pet, come here..."

Jared reached up to grab Jensen's shoulders, tagging him backwards and the motion made Jared's cock slide in even deeper, until Jensen was sitting impaled, trembling in the circle of Jared's arms.

"Fuck," Jared groaned, burying his face in the soft hair at Jensen's neck. "You're fucking _perfect_!"

Tilting his head to the side, Jensen licked out over Jared's cheek, scratchy tongue barely touching the corner of Jared's lips in something that was almost more intimate than being inside Jensen. 

"One day I'll have you ride me," Jared promised and it wasn't until the words were out that he realized that he was already planning for more. "But for now..."

Jensen _screamed_ when Jared pushed the man down, holding him in place for a long minute before he reached around Jensen to wrap his hand around the man's hard cock, two releases already slicking the way. Working the man's cock with a firm grip, Jared felt Jensen purr deeply before he cried out and spilled hot over Jared's fingers and his body squeezed impossibly tight around him, muscles working him and Jared let out a deep moan when he orgasm was milked out of him, Jensen's body pulling it from him.

With a little sigh Jensen fell forward on the bed, whimpering slightly when Jared's cock slid free from his body and Jared fell down beside him, feeling his pet purr contentedly. Wrapping one arm around Jensen, Jared pulled him closer, pressing his lips against sweat slicked skin and Jensen responded by snuggling back until their bodies were pressed close together.

"Damn you're wonderful," Jared groaned, stroking his fingers over smooth skin.

Jared fell asleep listening to Jensen purring.

Waking up had always been something that Jared didn't mind; mornings were wonderful things and even with his sometimes violent and dangerous work, mornings felt good. But waking up with Jensen plastered to his side, that was something new.

"What...god..." Jared moaned when the rough slide of a tongue over his neck pulled him from sleep.

Jensen was purring once more, deep rumbles working through his body and before Jared was even fully awake, his hands fell down to stroke over slim hips and back to cup Jensen's ass. His pet was scooting closer, licking over Jared's chest at the same time as he rocked forward to rub his cock against Jared's thigh. The man's hair was soft as silk under his fingertips and Jared moaned when Jensen practically slithered down his body until his full lips were just inches from Jared's hard cock. 

Somewhere deep inside a small voice screamed at him to put a stop to it but all those thoughts disappeared when Jensen looked up to him, green eyes full of want and when Jensen leaned in and licked over the head, Jared moaned and relaxed down into the bed. Jensen's tongue on his skin was raw pleasure, the roughness of his tongue making it even better, making Jared's hands slide down to tangle in Jensen's soft hair, trying to push inside that tempting mouth.

A surprised little sound escaped Jensen and the man pulled away until he was sitting on his knees, looking down at Jared with a small frown on his face. For a moment Jared was about to protest but Jensen looked so very confused and suddenly Jared realized that while Jensen might like to lick him, or eagerly offer up his rounded ass, he was still very much a cat and the whole concept of blowjob was lost on him.

"Well, damn," Jared muttered when Jensen leaned forward and licked his way back up Jared's chest. "I guess we can...god... _Jensen_."

The name was a low hiss as Jensen crawled up his body, soft skin sliding over Jared's hard dick. Jared reached down to grab slender hips but just then Jensen shifted on the bed, sliding off Jared and putting himself on all fours with back curved invitingly.

"Jensen, not like that," Jared protested.

Once more Jensen looked over at him with obvious confusion but if Jared had to give up on the thought of blowjobs, then there was something else he really wanted instead. Pulling Jensen back on top he managed to get the slender man with his legs spread, hard cock pressing against Jared. Trying to get back on all fours, Jensen moaned softly when they rocked together. Jared pressed his lips to Jensen, feeling the man gasp and tremble under his touch.

Jensen licked at his lips, not understanding the concept of kissing but Jared didn't mind it, not when the feline man's tongue felt so good sliding over his mouth. With a firm grip on Jensen's hips, Jared lifted him up, aligning him over his cock and slowly sliding him down. A sharp gasp left Jensen and his eyes flew wide open as he stared down at Jared, shock and confusion clear on his face but he didn't fight Jared's grip on him. When the man was seated all the way down, tight ass fluttering around Jared's cock, Jared let his hands move from Jensen's hips and up over his side. The touch was soft enough that it made Jensen shiver, back arching and the movement made Jared groan deep in his throat. 

With Jared's hands no longer guiding him, Jensen sat still, looking down to where Jared's cock was lodged deep inside him before he pushed up slightly. Jared hadn't thought that his pet's eyes could go wider, but when Jared's cock slowly slid out Jensen let out a low whine and his hips hitched slightly. 

Jared could see the very moment Jensen understood what was happening, and what he himself could do about it. The slender green-eyed man shifted above him, ass clenching tight, before he balanced himself with his hands on Jared's chest.

"So beautiful," Jared mumbled, sliding his hands down to the full swell of Jensen's ass.

The man on his lap reacted with a sharp cry, sliding back down on Jared's cock before he almost fell forward, scratchy tongue tracing the outlines of his lips. He wished that Jensen knew how to kiss, but that was something he would be able to teach his pet in time, for now he had other things on his mind. Jensen pushed back up, looking down at Jared from under heavy-lidded eyes before he truly started to move, a fluidity in his movements that was enough to make Jared's mouth go dry as he watched him. Throwing his head back, Jensen arched, hips circling as he rocked himself up and down Jared's cock, riding him faster and faster once he realized that Jared was no longer guiding him. 

"Yeah," Jared groaned, hips rising off the bed to push himself deeper into the tight heat of the man above him. "C'mon, Jensen, more. So good, so fucking good."

He could feel Jared purring, vibrations traveling through the feline man's body and down to where Jared's cock was sliding easily in and out with the help of Jensen's own slick. Jensen's hands were sliding over Jared's chest, short nails dragging over skin and Jared let out the hottest little punched out sounds each time he slammed himself down on the hard length of Jared's cock.

Jared's orgasm was building up fast, molten heat collecting deep inside and he tried to hold it back, wanting the mind-numbing pleasure to last. He knew he was a lost cause when Jensen tightened around him as the man came with an almost surprised cry, inner muscles pulling the orgasm out of Jared. With a low whimper Jensen stilled above him, tight ass fluttering around him and Jared groaned at the friction against his slowly softening cock.

"Come here," Jared mumbled, reaching up to wrap one hand around Jensen's neck, pulling him down.

They both groaned when Jensen leaned forward, the motion making Jared's cock slide free and Jensen stretched out on top of Jared, deep purrs rolling through his body and when Jared brought their lips together Jensen was smiling drowsily. He looked a bit confused at first but soon Jared managed to coax him into soft kisses, fingers trailing over smooth skin.

Jared laughed when he stepped inside the door and right away found himself with a warm body pressing against his. In the months that had passed since they had raided Lehne's laboratories Jensen had become something natural in his life, and the few times Jensen didn't greet him at the door, Jared caught himself being worried for his pet.

"Hey, there," Jared said, stroking his fingers through Jensen's hair as he walked inside the house. "Did you miss me, Jen?"

The answer was obvious in the way Jensen tried to climb Jared who almost fell over when Jensen pushed off the ground and wrapped his legs around Jared's waist. Carefully Jared managed to untangle himself and let Jensen slide down to the floor, ignoring the man's hurt look as he walked towards the bedroom.

"I need a shower, Jen," Jared said, sighing when Jensen perked up. "And no, you can't have a shower with me. I told you this morning, I need to get ready for..."

He wasn't prepared for the low hiss that Jensen let out, pulling away and disappearing out of the door, throwing Jared a dark look before he disappeared around the corner and Jared sighed heavily before he headed for the shower, looking forward to the evening even less than he had before. 

Slowly undressing and stepping in under the warm spray of water Jared thought of his plans for the evening, the date he really didn't want to go on but trust Mike to not give him an option. 

_"I'm not going on a blind date, Mike," Jared scowled, glaring daggers at his friend._

_"Of course you are," Mike said easily. "You can't stay home with your little_ pet _all the time, it's not healthy! So you're going out on a date with David, I promised you'll be there and I'll not cancel it."_

_"Then give me his number so I can cancel," Jared insisted._

Cursing low under his breath Jared had to admit that he wasn't surprised Mike had taken off without giving Jared the number and in the end, Jared was too nice a person to leave his potential date alone at a restaurant, even if he wanted to. 

Maybe Mike was right, maybe he needed more in his life than hours at work, weapon in hand, followed by hours spent with Jensen curled around him but if he was honest with himself, he really didn't feel like he needed more. Evenings and nights spent with Jensen were _good_ , even when the feline man wasn't affected by heat. And even better when he was. Just thinking of it was enough for Jared's cock to harden as he stepped out of the shower and toweled off, and a big part of him wanted to go search for his pet, to run his fingers through soft hair, over freckled skin, until Jensen's purrs sent vibrations through them both. With a groan Jared forced himself to focus on getting dressed, sliding into clothes instead of thinking of Jensen but his pet was not far from his mind by the time he walked out of his bedroom, ready to head out.

Jensen looked up at him when he entered the living room but he didn't come over, and not for the first time Jared wondered just how much the man understood of what he was told because as much as he tried to tell himself that he was only imagining it, he was sure that Jensen looked _hurt_.

"I'm leaving now," he said but his pet made no move to come up to him. "I'll try to not be too late."

Just when he made a move to leave, Jensen was in motion and Jared once more found himself with his arms full of his pet, Jensen clinging to him with a desperation that Jared knew all too well and he closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down. It shouldn't be time for Jensen's heat, but the sound that spilled from the man's mouth told him otherwise. Jensen's lips found his neck, sliding up over his jaw until the man was lapping at his lips, scratchy tongue making heat pool low in Jared's belly and his hands were moving over soft skin before he could really think about it. 

"Damn, Jensen," Jared sighed. "Your timing is..."

He didn't get further before Jensen's tongue licked its way into his mouth and Jared found himself stunned with the eagerness the man showed. Jensen hadn't fully understood kissing despite the times Jared had tried to teach him and it was the first time Jensen himself had instigated kissing. 

"Christ, no," Jared groaned. "I have to go...Please, Jensen. I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise."

Jared managed to untangle himself, pushing Jensen away even though the man fought to get back within licking distance. He felt horrible walking out of the house, hearing the soft whimpering sounds from Jensen but he had a date to go to, and Jensen had been okay without him before. Miserable perhaps, but okay.

David was really nice. Somehow Jared thought things would have been easier if his date had turned out to be a real douche. But no, David was probably the nicest date Jared had ever been out with, funny, attentive and good-looking. And yet Jared wasn't able to actually focus on what David was saying, no matter how much he was trying. In fact, all he could think of was the miserable man he had left at home and he couldn't stop worrying about his pet. Just the memory of Jensen's hurt green eyes when he left was enough for a hard weight to settled deep in his belly.

"Jared?"

David's smooth voice managed to cut through his thoughts and Jared felt even worse when he met his date’s gaze.

"Um," Jared said slowly, trying to figure out what David had been talking about. 

"Look," David said slowly, leaning back in his seat, surprisingly relaxed. "I can tell you're not all here tonight and I have this suspicion that you wouldn't be here unless Mike forced you. Am I right?"

"I'm not sure I would put it like that," Jared started, but David's raised eyebrow made him stop and admit to the truth. "Okay, maybe that is spot on but I swear, I'm usually a nicer person than this."

David shrugged, a small smile on his lips as he reached for his glass of wine. In that moment Jared wished he could be interested in David, that he could be that person but before he could finish that thought he was interrupted by his phone vibrating in his pocket and he took it up, looking down on the name flashing on the display.

"You can answer that," David said kindly.

"I..." Jared said, but he wanted to answer the call, seeing his neighbor's name flashing made him very nervous. "Maybe I should..."

"Answer it," David said. "We both know this date isn't going anywhere, and wherever your thoughts are, maybe that's where _you_ should be."

With a nod Jared answered the call while David waved down a waiter to ask for their tab and Jared's blood went cold when Mr. Wood spoke.

"Jared," his neighbor said, words sounding rushed. "I have no idea what happened, but I found your front door open. The living room was a mess, cushions torn to shreds but nothing else broken. You might want to come here, should I call the police?"

Jared was in motion before he could stop to think about it, his only thought being that his neighbor had said nothing about Jensen, which could only mean one thing.

Jensen was gone.

The house was too big, too empty, without the sounds and smells of Jensen. Without soft lips and a scratchy tongue that welcomed him home. One hour of searching and Jared was back where he started, in an empty house and without his pet. He had no idea where to look, where Jensen might have gone and no idea what to do. Where would a human cat in heat go? It was too much for Jared to even wrap his mind around and he paced back and forth in his living room, willing Jensen to reappear.

"Where are you, Jen?" Jared mumbled. "Where would you go?"

Before he could come up with anything resembling an answer his thoughts were interrupted by the shrill tone of the phone and even though Jared did consider not answering, the thought that it might have something to do with Jensen was enough for him to reach for it.

"Yeah?"

"Here I set you up on a date, and you ditch him in the restaurant?" Mike's voice came across the line. 

"Mike, not now," Jared snapped, not caring if he offended his friend or not. "I know it was a bad thing to do but... It's Jensen."

"Really, your obsession with..."

"He's gone, Mike," Jared said, so quietly he was amazed that Mike heard him.

"What do you mean, gone?" Mike asked, all tones of teasing gone from his voice in an instant. 

"Gone! As in, not here," Jared snarled. "He was upset when I went for the date, I think he was going into heat, and now he's not here. And I can't find him. Fuck, what if something happens to him?"

"It'll be okay," Mike said but the words only served to make Jared even more upset.

Jared walked through the living room and into his bedroom, scent of Jensen still lingering in the sheets, and he sighed when he sank down on the bed, fingers sliding over cold sheets. It wasn't until Jensen was gone that he realized just how much he cared about his green-eyed pet, and just how screwed he was when it came to dating, because all he could think of was how perfect Jensen felt in his arms, how perfect his body fit up against Jared's and the sounds he made when Jared slid deep inside him. 

"I need him back," Jared said slowly. "Mike... He's... Maybe I shouldn't, but I need him."

"Jared..." Mike sighed. "I didn't know it was like... Fine. I'll go start the tracker."

Jared sat up so fast he almost fell off the bed, staring down at the phone in his hand and it was a few long moments before he found his voice again.

"Tracker?"

"Yeah," Mike said, sounding distracted and Jared could hear him rummaging around in the background. "I found it when I first examined Jensen, apparently Lehne was worried about losing his precious pet because Jensen has this small chip under the skin of his neck so I can track him. Just let me..."

"Why didn't you never tell me?" Jared almost shouted. "Have you any idea how fucking worried I've been? For fuck’s sake, Mike!"

The sounds at the other end silenced and Jared waited for an answer but then he heard fingers moving over keyboards and as annoyed as he was with his friend and colleague he knew better than to interrupt Mike when the man was working.

"There you are," Mike said when the silence was closing in on becoming unbearable. "I found him for you."

"Where?" Jared asked, already moving towards the door.

"That park a few blocks over, he's in the northern corner. Isn't that where they have those kids’ caves?"

Jared didn't hear more, he just dropped the phone and ran out of the house, heading towards the park as fast as he could go and he was grateful for the many mornings he forced himself up to go running before work. The evening air was cool against his skin as he ran but Jared didn't feel the cold, didn't care about the few people he passed on the way. All he could think of was how cold Jensen must be, even with the thin pants and shirt Jared had finally managed to coax him into wearing he knew that his pet must be freezing. Once he entered the park he found it dark and abandoned, but that only made him feel better. At least if no one else was in the park, then the chances of Jensen being okay were much higher. 

It wasn't until he reached the northern part of the park that he dared to call out Jensen's name, and it sounded much too loud in the quiet night. At first he was only met with silence but then a low whimper reached him. The sound was enough to make him run even faster and soon he found himself on his knees in front one of the small, man-made caves that were part of a playground. Peering inside, he was met with green eyes that were so full of fear that it made his heart break. 

"Jen, baby, I'm here," he said softly.

Jensen looked at him, curled in as far into the cave as he could manage and Jared reached out one hand far enough to stroke through Jensen's hair. The reaction was met with motions so quick that Jared couldn't track them before he found himself knocked back by the weight of Jensen's body slamming into his. 

"You're okay Jensen. I promise, you're okay. I'm so sorry I left you." 

The man in his arms trembled, pressing his face in under Jared's chin and Jared smiled when a rough tongue traced his collarbone. No matter how upset Jensen had been with him, it seemed that the terror of being alone in the outside world was enough for the man to have forgiven him in an instant.

"Let's get you home."

Stumbling through the house, Jared managed to grab his phone and send of a quick text to Mike even with Jensen being pretty much plastered to him the entire time. The feline man was purring so strong it shook both their bodies, clinging to Jared with a desperation that hadn't faded during their walk home. Jared knew he shouldn't feel as much for Jensen as he did, but when Jensen pawed at his shirt there was no hesitation before Jared moved them both to the bedroom.

Even with Jensen arching against him, every little sound leaving him a plea for more, Jared took his time to undress the both of them until he was presented with pale skin and desperate hands. Jensen looked surprised when Jared pushed him down on his back, placing himself over Jensen and starting to trace kisses down his neck. Like so many times before, Jensen's whole body went pliant when he realized just how much pleasure Jared could give him and soon he had the man arching up off the bed, keening softly when Jared's lips closed around one nipple. 

Jensen's hands tangled into Jared's hair and the man twisted beneath him, obviously trying to get some friction against his hard cock and Jared was more than willing to fulfill that need. Pleasure shot through him when their cocks lined up, skin slick with pre-come, and Jared moaned against Jensen's heated skin. It was unlike anything that had happened between them before, more emotion in the act than Jared had allowed himself to feel before, and if anything it made things even better. Sliding one hand down along Jensen's side he felt the man shiver at the soft touch before his legs spread, offering himself up for Jared and the invitation was much too good to pass up. Jensen was already slick and ready, wetter than Jared had ever felt him before, and two fingers slid easily into the man's body. A high pitched whine left Jensen as Jared's fingers found the spot inside that made Jensen's body writhe on the bed beneath him. 

"Mine," Jared mumbled, shifting himself until he could kiss Jensen deeply and Jensen met the kiss willingly, hot tongue tangling with his. "Will be here for you from now on."

Pulling back he looked down into green eyes but there was something there that made him stop for a moment, a glimmer that Jared had never seen before but it was gone before he could really think about it more and soon he found himself distracted when Jensen tried to shift beneath him. A part of him just wanted to spread Jensen's leg, push in deep and hard into silken heat but something else was even more tempting and Jared smiled at Jensen's frown when he rolled off the man and lay down on his back. He could see the very moment when Jensen understood what he wanted and with fluid motions Jensen moved to straddle Jared. 

It wasn't something he had thought Jensen would get used to but after the first fumbling times, Jensen had found just how good it could be to be the one in control and he let out a soft moan when he eagerly slid down Jared's cock.

"Jesus fuck," Jared groaned. "How could I ever think about being with someone else? God, I wish you could..."

Biting down the words he took a firm grip of Jensen's hips, holding him in place at the same time as he thrust upwards, watching in fascination as Jensen threw his head back, lost in pleasure. It was one of the things he loved about Jensen, how the man had no reservations when it came to showing just how much he enjoyed himself. The small thought was still nagging in the back of his mind even with the pleasure that shot through him when Jensen started riding him, he wished Jensen could be more to him. 

Those thoughts were washed away when Jensen slid one hand to cover Jared's, pushing their combined hands towards the hard length of his cock. It was the first time Jensen had asked to be touched like that and it was enough for Jared to forget the other thoughts in favor of wrapping his fingers around his pet's cock, stroking over hot skin at the same time as he snapped his hips up to bury himself even deeper inside Jensen's willing body. 

"Jensen, come for me, please. Want to feel you squeeze my cock, wanna fill..."

His words died on a deep moan when Jensen threw his head back, a shout falling from his lips as he came, hot come spilling over Jared's fingers and belly, slicking the way as Jared worked Jensen through the orgasm with sure strokes. Jensen's body was incredibly tight around him, slick muscles squeezing his cock and Jared's come-slick hand slid down to grip Jensen's thighs, pushing him down as he came deep inside Jensen, hot pulses of come slicking the way as he fucked the both of them through their releases.

"Jensen," Jared breathed out, shivers running through his body. "So good."

Jensen purred softly, sliding forward until he was resting on top of Jared, tongue licking at the sweat pooling at the hollow of Jared's throat. Jared's hands moved lazily over Jensen's body, sliding from shoulders and down Jensen's back until he reached the swell of the man's ass, rocking his hips up again and they both moaned when Jared's still hard cock moved where it was buried inside of Jensen. With Jensen's body a comfortable weight on top of him, purrs sendt wonderful vibrations through them and Jared smiled when Jensen shifted until he could look down on Jared. 

"Hey there," Jared said softly, reaching up to stroke his fingers through Jensen's hair. "I'm happy I got you back. You scared me so much. I'm sorry."

A small frown appeared on Jensen's face and he opened his mouth, lips moving and Jared froze when he realized just what his pet was trying to do; the man was attempting to speak. 

"Jensen?" Jared managed to get out, hands moving to grip Jensen's hips.

With a swallow, Jensen shifted slightly before taking a deep breath and the sound that left his lips might have sounded rough and unsure, but it was still very audible just what the man was saying.

"Jared."

**-Epilogue-**

Jensen's fingers was tangled with Jared's, a grounding touch even though Jared felt that he should be the one comforting Jensen, not the other way around. An hour had passed since Mike had delivered Jensen back to him, a multitude of tests completed and all they had to do was sit and wait until Mike had gone through the last of the blood work and hopefully would have some answers for Jared.

"Are you okay?" Jared asked, his thumb rubbing over Jensen's hand. 

There was a small smile on Jensen's lips when he looked up at Jared, no hint of worry in his green eyes and even though Jared knew he shouldn't, not out in public, he leaned in to press their lips together. Jensen moaned and wrapped his arms around Jared's neck, pushing into the kiss until he was almost in Jared's lap, soft lips sliding together.

"Am I interrupting something?" 

Jensen jumped high at the sound of Mike's voice, twisting around in Jared's grasp until he could hiss at the man standing in the doorway and Jared bit back a smile when Mike took a quick step back. 

"Guess so," Mike said, keeping an eye on Jensen as he walked into the room. "I have no idea why you insisted that I redo all the tests I did to Jensen, but I did find some quite interesting things."

Jensen curled up against Jared's side, eyes riveted on Mike and Jared could see that thing in his eyes that he had seen a few days earlier when he had brought Jensen home from the park. 

"What...things?" he asked carefully, tearing his eyes away from Jensen and instead focusing on Mike. 

"I have no idea why, but things have changed since the last time I saw Jensen," Mike said, sitting down on a chair opposite of Jared and Jensen. 

Jared didn't know why he hadn't told Mike about the word Jensen had spoken, but something about hearing his name falling from Jensen's lips felt too intimate to share with anyone, even Mike.

"His scores on the intelligence tests have skyrocketed," Mike went on. "I have no idea what triggered it but at times I'm sure he could understand every word I said. I'm sure that Lehne only ever meant for him to be a pretty pet, maybe have a sexual relationship with him in time."

The words were enough for Jared to scowl, the mere thought of someone touching _his_ Jensen was enough to make anger boil inside him and his grip around Jensen tightened possessively. Jensen pushed even closer and Jared realized that if Mike was right, then Jensen knew perfectly well what they were talking about. 

"Go on," Jared said, pleading tone to his voice. 

"I think, beyond anything, Jensen was made to adapt," Mike said, shifting until he was talking directly to Jensen instead of Jared. "When treated like a pet, that was all he was. When things turned sexual between the two of you, he adapted to that as well, that's why the heats started. And I guess that lately you must have talked more to him? You treated him like more than a pet, and he became more than just that."

"Is he..." Jared started and then he had to swallow down the lump in his throat. "He's turning human?"

"For the most part, he is human. With some things altered, sure, but mostly I think Lehne suppressed the human side of him in favor of enhancing the feline parts. He will never be fully human, but I think in time he'll be able to understand you, to make himself understood as well. Actually, if you really work on it, you might even get him to talk. But that's as much up to him as it is you."

There was something about what Mike told him that made uneasiness settle deep inside Jared, not Jensen's intelligence, that made Jared happier than anything had in a long time, but if Jensen was meant to be a pet...

"How long will he live?" Jared asked and from the way Jensen looked from Mike to him at the question, he knew that the man understood well enough. "I mean, cats don't..."

He couldn't really get the words out and he felt Jensen shiver at his side, the man's fingers digging into Jared's thigh.

"From what I can tell, his growth has been accelerated to...well, skip past the kitten part of his life, but now? In that way he's human, Jared. He'll probably live as long as you."

Jensen twisted in Jared's arm, climbing on top of his lap and pressing their mouths together, the scratchy feel of his tongue begging for access and Jared didn't care that Mike was sitting right across from him, there was no way he could keep himself from kissing Jensen in that moment. Neither of them was even aware of Mike leaving, too caught up in each other to care.

"Jared."

The sound of his name was enough for Jared to blink sleep from his eyes and he looked up to where Jensen was kneeling next to him on the bed, a small smile on his lips. Jensen's voice had lost its roughness, instead it was a deep, smooth tone that was enough to send a shiver down Jared's spine. 

"Hey, kitten," Jared said with a smile, reaching up to cup Jensen's neck and pull him down into a kiss.

He saw Jensen roll his eyes slightly but the man answered the kiss eagerly, stretching out beside Jared and his hands tangled in Jared's hair. It was a slow progress, but it _was_ progress and Jared loved hearing Jensen speak his name, cherished the moments when the feline man's intelligence and humour shone through. 

"Jared," Jensen mumbled into the kiss. "Love..you..."

The words made Jared's heart beat faster and he rolled them over until he was hovering over Jensen, looking down into bright green eyes and he could see much emotion tangled with the raw, animal need that always reminded him just how feline Jensen really was.

"Love you, too," Jared mumbled, kissing his pet deeply 

Jensen might have not been the kind of person that Jared had expected himself to end up with, but he was happy that he had insisted on bringing Jensen home after having found him in the lab all those months earlier. The feline man might not have been who Jared had expected, but he was who Jared needed. 

**\- The End-**   



End file.
